Conventionally, modifications to characters and/or virtual items within a virtual space, or to the virtual space itself, may be limited to modifications made in response to in-space actions. For example, a user may select from an in-space menu providing available modification options. As another example, modifications may be made in response to actions performed by a character in a virtual space.